


Safer Together

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: After the events of the Fake Out Rock Out Queen Poppy had created, Branch had taken the delegates in for the night as their accommodations were ...destroyed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Safer Together

Tonight has been a right mess, the Delegates housing was crushed in half all because Poppy had to try and sway the Rock Delegate into liking her with a fake out rock out. This sending her little Snack Pack into a sugar filled rush and unintentionally destroying the performance platform and all areas around them. The fashion twins unfortunately had chopped down a large stalk that crushed half the delegate's house. Thankfully they weren’t hurt when I had gone up to check on them, however they were pretty shaken up. 

Branch cast an angered look at Poppy as guilt was written all over her pink face as she looked away from him. Branch couldn’t even  stopped them as none but Poppy and Cooper would willingly listen to him. These were Poppy’s friends, not his so they never paid attention to him. Branch was beyond furious as he watched their visitors carefully and rather fearfully leave their torn open room. He sighed in relief as he noticed they all seems in fine condition just very shaken as they inspected what had cause the destruction around them. Growling lowly, the blue pop troll turned with a scary glowering expression that was only enhanced by the night and his wild hair style.

“Poppy, you have no words for how disappointed I am. You were told to show them how we live our lives as Pop Trolls, not compete and lie to them. Please Queen Poppy, go and talk to King Peppy. He will have some fair words to share with you as well. I think you should also take your friends home.” Branch turned his back on his sister figure as he guided the visibly shaken visiting trolls to his bunker for the night so that they may at least get some peace and quiet. Cooper whispered an apology to Branch and Lownote as he turned to start cleaning up the area he and his friends had ruined.

Reaching his lounge as they hopped off the elevator, he guided his visitors to a room they could each use for the night. With the promise that tomorrow they would go and recover any of their possessions from the wreckage. Each troll looking tired as they were all hesitant to walk in their rooms as Branch turned down the hall to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Lownote gazed at Holly as they both didn’t like the looks of the welcoming yet dark rooms. Dante and Synth nodding to one another as they floated to the lounge areas that was filled with large enough cushions they could settle on. Val hummed as she  followed the two with Lownote and Holly not far behind.

Coming out of the bathroom, dressed in loose sleep shorts and a large shirt, Branch noticed the rooms he offered to the delegates were empty. Hearing humming coming from the lounge, he wandered the hall and into it. Noticing the delegates were either lying stretched out rather uncomfortably on the floor our a couch.

“Dante, Synth... everyone..why aren’t you in your  rooms?”Branch wondered if they were too small to them but they all look rather at him with blank tired eyes.

“Branch...sorry but we don’t really want to sleep alone  tonight..would you  mind..”Holly Darling was drawing circles in the ground with her hooves as she hugged herself. Val looking indifferent as she stood up behind the trolls while pouting at how this tribe of Pop faked her out into thinking they were actually cool. This is something she would be writing back to her Queen about for sure.

“Listen Blue eyes, we  ain’t used to this kind of stuff happening around us. We’re all shook up baby.” Lownote said as he rested his wary head on the arm rest of the couch as his glasses were tucked in his boa so he could rest comfortably.

“What their saying Branch is that we are all a little shaken up. Would you mind if we shared your room for the night?” Synth said as he swam closer to Branch, Dante hovering beside him as he rubbed his eyes. Though his bed was small, they just needed to be somewhere they feel secure and Branch is the only one who has shown honesty and security so far. It made him a tad bit uncomfortable as he wasn’t used to so many trolls wanting to be near him so this was new to him. Though as a good host and wanting to make sure negotiations ran somewhat smooth, he nodded his head. 

Coming out of his thoughts in time as he noticed Synth’s eyes shut and his body give out, Branch caught the Techno troll just in time. Val gasped, here she was pouting about the fake out her Queen's girlfriend had pulled on her and yet her fellow delegates were collapsing in exhaustion from their own emotional events. Sighing she walked over as Branch adjusted the Techno troll into a bridal carry, those purple tail fins wrapping around his hips. Val offered a shoulder Holly as she noticed Branch as using his hair to split into two. One side acting as a cushion for Dante to lay on as his wings were giving up, the other curling gently under Lownote’s chin and down his thick neck to help support it him as he helped him walk down the opposite hall and past his own bedroom. He nodded to Val to follow him as she helped Holly to walk behind the group.

“Ok ok. Follow me, there is a larger room down the end. I use that room when Cooper wants company after he wakes from his nightmares and if it helps him sleep better, it should help to settle you lot as well.” Branch opened a large double door to a room with purple walls and a star painted ceiling that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. A large pile of cushions in the center showed a bed recessed into the ground with blankets and throws all over it. It looked comfy to say the least. Stepping into it as he heard Val close the door behind them, he guided Lownote to the center as his knees gave out and head collapsing into the pillows The funk troll falling to sleep the moment his head hit the pillows. Branch lay Dante to his left as he retracted his hair. Trying to pull Synth off was a bit of an issue, he couldn’t put the sweet thing down as he nuzzled into his chest.

“Guess you're stuck here Blue. Hehe come on and just relax man.” Val chuckled as she laid Holly down next to Dante, the two not touching but sleepy crawling closer to one another as they merely soaked in  each others presence. Sleep claiming them both soon after. Val smiled as she covered the two in the nearest blankets. Branch sighed as he sat next to Lownote, the nearest purple limb to him reaching for something in a blind way had Branch shaking his head when he chuckled. 

Branch had never been a troll who sought nor wanted physical contact from others unless he knew them well enough. Yet this past week the delegates had all eagerly talked to him, gotten to know him and vice versa. He actually thought that like he did with Cooper, he could call them all friends. Smiling as he moved closer to the funk troll, he lay on his side with Synth wriggling to get comfortable as Lownote’ large hand stretched itself over waist and held him close. Sweet sleep was clouding his eyes as he smiled up at Val, the rock troll smirking at him gently as she covered the three in a blanket before moving to lay between them and Holly. 

Almost giving in to slumber herself, Val felt a hand hold her own. Turning, she saw Holly Darling give her a tired smile before gathering the energy to share her blanket with the pig tailed troll. Chuckling sleepily as the country lass closed her eyes again. Maybe she didn’t need to mention this particular bit to her queen as she finally shut her eyes. A sense of security surrounding them all, not because of the security this room offered but because of peaceful energy they all gave being in one anothers presence.

They all felt safer together.


End file.
